Computer simulations for experiments involving the impact of one object with another object have widespread applications. For example, automobile manufacturers use such simulations in designing safer vehicles. In a totally different technology field, scientist uses such simulations to study the effectiveness of a missile destroying a moving or stationary target. Regardless of the particular application, it is an overall goal to design a computer simulation that can accurately produce data concerning possible outcomes of the physical phenomena of interest pertaining to two or more objects. However, there is a tradeoff between accuracy and simulation run time. Generally, the more complex a simulation is in order to achieve better accuracy, the longer it takes for that simulation to run to completion. In fact, very complex computer simulations, such as so-called “hydrocodes” can take several days or longer to execute on highly sophisticated models of certain physical events.
In many cases, it could be known that that the desired outcome of the computer simulation will not be possible by monitoring the results of the computations for certain indications. Consequently, the computer simulation can be stopped much sooner and save researchers a significant amount of time.